Ace of Words (The Author)
Character Synopsis Ace of Words, also known as The Author or The Writer 'is the being who's responsible for all events that happens in The Protagonists. Not much is known about her, however it's shown that she has a sense of creativity and quite indecisive when it comes to how their story will proceed. It's also made clear that Ace actually cares about her characters, although this is mostly for the intend of creating a good story Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: The Protagonists Name: Ace of Worlds, The Author, The Writer Gender: Female (Stated to be a female by The Protagonist) Age: Unknown Classification: Writer, Creator of Existence Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Created numerous stories and universes through sheer boredom. Was the one who created the entire Protagonists setting), Time Manipulation (Their powers can change whatever time period The Protagonist resides in, whether it be from the 80s to the far future), Plot Manipulation (The entire narrative of The Protagonists is about Ace changing the story due to being indecisive about how it will flow and end), Text Manipulation (Able to change the text that The Reader looks at), Death Manipulation (The Protagonist states that Ace could kill them off in the narrative in various ways), Causality Manipulation (Has the capacity to change the cause and effect of certain events. Retcon'd countless attributes The Protagonist had in numerous stories), Fear Manipulation (Capable of giving people fears such as The Protagonist a fear of Dairy), Existence Erasure (Once something is scrapped from the story, it ceases to exist as an idea), Biological Manipulation (Altered the physical aspects of The Protagonist such as their size and physique), Empathic Manipulation (Granted The Protagonist with emotions and can make them not have feelings as all, including sexual ones), Probability Manipulation (Gave The Protagonist fortune so good he can never fail at anything), Mind Manipulation (Provided The Protagonist with knowledge and setience), Immortality (Type 5, exists beyond the life and death present within narratives), Time Paradox Immunity (Altered several essence moments in time and was completely unaffected), 4th Wall Awarness, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Created the The Protagonist multiverse, which contains infinite universes. Altered the entirety of the Protagonist setting, of which they did countless times out of boredom. Their influence is also shown to extend to other realities, such as the ones "Work In Progress" and Rule of Three takes place in) 'Speed: Unknown ' 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Created an infinite number of realities with nothing but a thought. Can freely manipulate all of reality and change it, of which she did out of boredom) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Any changes that are made in reality has absolutely no effect on Ace, including alterations to the setting within The Multiverse) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Time Powers: Ace has the ability to manipulate time on specific people and the world around him. *'Time Loop:' Ace can trap people in a loop of time causing them to repeat the same actions over and over again, the Loop seems to last for at least days on end, though Caleb has no way to turn it off. *'Reverse:' Ace can reverse time either around her or on individual people *'Time Stop:' Ace can completely stop time all around her, during which she takes the time to disable, disarm, and kill opponents, and do pretty much anything else he wants. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:The Protagonists Category:Metafictional Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fear Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Probability Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Text Users Category:Size Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2